Levicorpus
by ProudMaryBurning
Summary: Hermione is caught wandering in the dungeons by five Slytherin girls. They put her to good use.
1. Prisoner

« Levicorpus! »

Hermione didn't even have time to raise her wand. Her body rose slowly into the air, and stopped about two meters from the ground, floating, for all to see.

There were a lot of girls in the Slytherin common room. There was Pansy, of course, who had yelled the spell. And her two best friends/followers, Malagda and Delicity. There was also Bella, who had a reputation for flashing her cunt to young boys and girls she found wandering around the dungeons alone, and make them eat it. And there was Scarlett, who had an evil grin on her face, and was eying Hermione in a way that made her feel like a prey.

They were all laughing.

« So Granger! Fancied yourself a little trip down in the dungeons, didn't you? Spying on us, maybe? Being Potter's sneaky little rat girl? » said Pansy.

« Let me down Parkinson! »

" I don't think so, rat. We caught you and now we want to use you. You ain't getting away until you tell us what you were doing sneaking around here »

Hermione tried to reach for her wand, but Bella waved hers and disarmed her.

« I like you up here, Granger » she said. She turned to the other Slytherin girls. « I can see up her robes ». They all giggled and tried to look up at Hermione's crotch.

« Oh really Bella? Well then tell me, is Granger's cunt as messy as her hair? » laughed Pansy.

Hermione tried to close her legs.

« Oh, come on, Granger, be a good sport and open those legs so that my friend Bella can answer my question »

She raised her wand and Hermione felt her legs spread themselves open.

« Ooooh, moaned Bella. It isn't, Pansy, it actually looks quite good. »

« I don't know, with those panties, I don't see much except for that camel toe» Scarlett sighed.

All the girls laughed at that.

« Do you want me to remove Granger's panties? » asked Pansy.

« I'd like that very much » smiled Scarlett.

« Do you all want to see Granger's little pussy? »

« Yes! Yes! » they all exclaimed.

« Get her naked! I want to see Granger naked! » exclaimed Delicity.

Hermione exploded : « FINE! Fine! Don't do that! I'll tell you what I was doing in the dungeons! »

« I'm afraid it's too late for that Granger, your little camel toe got us all turned on and now we want more. It's your fault, really, spreading your legs like a whore like this »

Pansy waved her wand and Hermione suddenly felt cold. All of her clothes were gone, and now she was floating in the air naked, her cunt spread open above five giggling girls.


	2. Things

The girls screamed and whistled at the Gryffindor.

« Look at that girls, we've got the little rat skinned! »

« And wet, by the looks of it! » exclaimed Malagda.

It was true. Hermione's pussy was glistening by the candle lights of the Slytherin common room.

« I think she wants us to put things in her cunt » said Bella, very calmly, but with a fierce look in her eyes.

« Is it true Granger? Is that the reason your hole is leaking? Do you want us to take your pretty cunt and fill it?

Pansy waved her wand again and Hermione felt her body float lower, until her cunt was level with the other girls' shoulders.

She was trembling. She looked at the girls and tried to say no, but then she saw Bella licking her lips while looking at her pussy, and she felt herself cream at the sight.

« Give me a candle, Maladga » ordered Pansy.

The small Slytherin quit looking at Hermione's creamy folds and reached for the nearest unlit candle. It was one of these long candles, about 7 or 8 inches, and its girth was a little less than two fingers.

Pansy slowly inserted the tip of the candle up Hermione's hole, pushed it up inside a little, and then removed it ever so slowly. Malagda gasped as she saw the sticky trickles of cum coming out of the throbbing cunt in front of her eyes.

Pansy repeated the movement several times, languidly pushing the candle up, and then pulling it down, each time a little further, each time a little slower. The more it came out of the Gryffindor's pussy, the more the candle was coated with juices.

Up, and down. Up, and down. Every time Hermione was penetrated, her hole was making the filthiest wet succion noises. All the girls were holding their breath, watching intently as the candle disappeared deeper and deeper inside Hermione, some licking their lips as the candle came out of her with a wet pop.

Hermione began moaning. It was a bliss to have her pussy filled like this, nonchalantly by Pansy Parkinson. She couldn't see what was going on between her legs, but she could see the faces of all those slytherin girls under her. The lust in their eyes as they looked at her made her feel so good.

But the steady, slow rhythm was driving her crazy. She wanted it to go faster, but it was all part of the torture. A soft pumping of her cunt, without any possibility to increase the pace or to rub on something or someone. She couldn't do anything except waiting for the orgasm that would inevitably come.

« Look at Granger's face girls, she's loving it! » exclaimed Scarlett.

« Do you love it Granger? Do you love getting candle-fucked in front of us? » Pansy asked.

« Yes… Yes! Please fuck me harder, Pansy » breathed out Hermione.

« I love the way you say « Please », little whore. Do we have a bigger candle, girls? Or anything else? »

One of the girls, Hermione didn't really notice which one since the candle was getting so deep inside herself she had to close her eyes not to scream, brought a banana. Hermione immediately thought it was such a cliché, but as she looked at Pansy peeling it, and then felt it being pushed inside her cunt, she forgot all about it.

A low, satisfied, guttural sound came out of her mouth, as she relished in the fulfillment of the fruit inside her.

Pushing it harder, and quicker, inside the cunt, Pansy was encouraging Hermione.

« Is it better, slut? Is it better now that your cunt is full? Let us hear how much better it is, let us hear how much you like to be used by us! »

Hermione was moaning loudly and breathing hard. She screamed that she wanted the pounding to go faster as she felt her inner walls contract really hard on the banana.

« Oh my God she's so fucking hot» she heard one of the girls say. « I want that cunt on my face, I want to eat that banana directly out of her »

« Look at that pussy juice! »

Hermione was indeed feeling a huge amount of liquid coming out of her, gushing around the banana that Pansy was frantically pushing inside her, as well as an intense surge of electricity spread throughout her entire body. She barely heard herself scream her pleasure and the cries of joys and encouragement of the other girls around her.


	3. Bites

Hermione's body fell limp. Thank god she was still floating in the air, or she wouldn't have been able to stand up. She probably looked like a disarticulated puppet. The banana was still buried in her cunt. She opened her eyes.

Malagda and Delicity were on the floor, without their skirts, their legs open, touching themselves while looking up at her. Pansy's face and arms were glistening with cum, and she was licking her fingers satisfactorily. Bella's hand was lazily moving up and down under her skirt, and Scarlett was eying the banana sticking out of her with hungry eyes.

« Well, Granger, that was a remarkable show. » said Bella. « So good that Malagda and Delicity couldn't keep their fingers outside their pussies. Look at the state you made them in »

The two girls were fingering themselves for all to see, panting without a care in the world, their pussies were dripping on the green carpet of the Slytherin common room, staining it.

« We're gonna have to use you again, Granger. You have made a mess of us all, you'll have to clean. Put a stop to the flowing river you have triggered between our legs »

« I want to eat that banana first » said Scarlett.

Malagda and Delicity suddenly raised their heads. « Me too! »

I wouldn't say no to that either » said Bella, laughing.

« Okay, Malagda, quit fingering your cunt and get up » ordered Pansy. « Get under Granger and eat a bite »

Malagda did as she was told. The banana was sticking out of Hermione's hole, still dripping. Malagda positioned herself under it and took a bite.

Hmmm » she moaned while chewing. « God that makes me even hornier ». She sat back down on the floor, grabbed the cum coated candle that was lying on the floor, and inserted it inside herself as she watched Delicity get up and take the banana in her mouth.

« Not too much, Delicity! Don't be greedy, we all want some »

« But it's so good! » she complained.

Hermione looked at the blonde girl chewing on her cum-flavored piece of banana, and felt herself getting horny again. Her body, that was so relaxed a few minutes ago, tensed up and her inner walls contracted.

« Bella, it's your turn ». Bella went under Hermione, extended her tongue, and licked its shaft up and down, before biting in it and swallowing it eagerly.

« That was hot, Bella » said Scarlett has she approached Hermione.

Only a small part of it was sticking out of her cunt. One bite left, and the rest of it was inside of the Gryffindor.

Hermione felt Scarlett's mouth getting close to her, she felt her warm breath on her folds and she started trembling. Scarlett stood there a long time, smelling the fragrance of Hermione's pussy, and then finally opened her mouth. She took the last bite inside her mouth, and as she bit into it, her lips brushed on Hermione. A moan escaped the Gryffindor's lips.

No more banana was left to see between Hermione's legs. Yet she was still feeling the last part of it buried inside her.

« It looks like I'm left with the best part » said Pansy with a large smile.

She walked under Hermione, and opened her mouth wide just under her hole.

« Come on Granger, now tense up that little cunt and squirt the last bite into my mouth »

Hermione contracted her pussy walls, and she felt the banana sliding out of her. She heard Scarlett whisper « Oh God », and Malagda orgasm, as it slipped outside her pussy and fell into Pansy's mouth, who chewed on it eagerly with a blissful moan.


	4. Rub

« Dams that girl tastes good » Pansy said with her mouth full.

« We should have her hanging up there forever so that we can lick her whenever we fee like it » proposed Malagda.

« That is not a bad idea, Malagda, said Bella. I'd love to be able to get up every morning and get my share of that delicious creamy juice she's so full of». She was licking the inside of Hermione's thighs.

I bet she would scream like a little whore everytime too! Feeding us her cum, getting her pussy licked all day long » said Scarlett.

« I bet she would, Scarlett, I bet she would « said Pansy. « But you know what I think? I think it's time for _us_ to feed the little whore. She's probably thirsty after all that screaming and panting »

Pansy waved her wand, and Hermione fell on the floor on all fours.

Scarlett slapped her ass hard with her hand. Hermione screamed with the surprise.

« Open your mouth, Granger »

Bella stuck one cum-coated finger inside Hermione's mouth. « Suck ».

The Gryffindor started sucking on it, and Bella moaned from the feeling of Hermione's tongue on her finger.

Scarlett slapped her again from behind. « Hmm I love that ass » She started caressing it, and kissing it. Then she inserted her pinky in her ass.

« Oh God…. She got so wet earlier that her ass is full of juice too » she moaned.

So Hermione was on all fours, one finger in her mouth, another in her ass. Pumping her. And soon she felt a hand pull on her hair, firmly. She raised her head, it was Pansy.

« Come over here, Delicity ».

Delicity, who had taken the candle from Malagda and had been masturbating with it, stopped and crawled in front of Hermione.

« Open your legs. Wide. Wider. Good girl. »

Delicity's pussy was just under Hermione's head, which was still held by Pansy's firm grip in her hair.

« Look at this, Granger. Now tell me, it looks good right? Aren't you craving for a little pussy juice right now? »

« Yes, yes…. I'm… so thirsty »

« You are the most amazing submissive slut I have ever had fucked. Drink »

Pansy pushed Hermione's face in Delicity's pussy. The Gryffindor felt her nose crash in the folds, and then the rest of her face. Pansy, her fist still clutching her hair, started rubbing Hermione's face in the juices, inbetween the lips, on the clit. Delicity cried her pleasure as Hermione's face glided on her cunt.

« That's it, yes…. » said Bella, who had now removed her panties and was caressing her clit. « Rub her face on it, yes…. Oh God…. Like a little sex toy… Fuck that is so hot, look at her face! »

« I want to use her like this too. » said Scarlett.


	5. Tongues

Hermione was laying on the floor, her arms and legs spread out, trying to catch her breath. She had been rubbed on so many pussies she had barely been able to breathe for the past half hour. Her face was red and covered in cum, and her scalp was hurting where Pansy had pulled her hair.

Now Malagda was softly licking the sticky juices off her face, moaning and reveling in the taste and smell of all of them.

« Look at her cunt » said Pansy. She was still panting, she had been the last one to get off on the Gryffindor's face. « It's gaping open ».

Hermione's cunt was indeed aching for something to happen to it. She could feel her muscles clenching by themselves, trying to suck something, anything, in.

« We took so much care feeding one hole, we forgot the other one was hungry too! » laughed Bella.

« Hungry… Oh God… I love hungry pussies. » moaned Scarlett. She crawled between Hermione's legs. « Look at this… So fucking perfect, so fucking… trickly… perfection. What do you think we should give this insatiable cunt? »

« Put your tongue in it while I think of something, Scarlett. You look so damn hungry yourself » said Pansy.

Scarlett smiled devilishly and lowered her head. She spread Hermione's pussy lips, stuck her tongue out and entered her hole. She couldn't go very far, but she started thrusting her head back and forth to fuck her with more force.

Hermione moaned at the sensation, as Malagda began to lick her sticky chin, and then her mouth.

« Lift up your ass, Granger. I want to go deeper ».

Hermione felt her ass being pulled up, and felt the tongue entering further into her vagina. She gasped, and as she opened her mouth Malagda took her tongue between her lips and began sucking on it slowly.

« Aaaaah » moaned the Gryffindor.

« Oh yes, girl, let us hear what a nice little tongue-fucking you're having… » said Bella. « Although it seems it's not nearly enough for your cunt's appetite. Why are you shaking you ass like this, girl? »

Hermione was moving her pelvis up and down, in an attempt to finally get her clit rubbed, since it still hadn't been after all this time.

Bella had noticed it. She walked to Hermione and pushed the tongue-sucking Malagda aside.

Don't take back your tongue, Granger, I need a place to sit »

And Bella sat on Hermione's face, her front facing Scarlett who was still dipping her tongue in Hermione's hole.

« Now Scarlett, move for a minute. The little whore wants something. What is it, girl? Where is it you want it? Show us! »

Hermione, whose face was buried in Bella's pussy, raised her hand blindly and pointed at her clit.

Bella laughed. « Aaaah your little clit looks very hard, yes… I bet it's very sensitive »

She brushed her finger lightly on the Gryffindor's clit, up and down, and muffled moans immediately came from under Bella's ass.

« Oooh she likes it there, huh? That's where she wants it, the little slut »

Bella shook her ass on Hermione's face and laughed.

With her entire hand, she rubbed along Hermione's slit several times, and then she resumed rubbing her clit with her finger, forcefully. All the girls heard the Gryffindor scream inside Bella's cunt.

« Oh yes, Granger, let me hear you scream a little! »

Bella raised her ass up, and Hermione appeared from under it, trickles of cum between her mouth and the pussy above her. She gasped for air for a few seconds, and then loudly moaned as the clit rubbing continued.

All the girls around applauded, as Hermione was losing control and jerking her lower belly up and down.

« Oh God… It's so good. So good… Please… Hard.. Aaaah yes… »

« Ah shut up, Granger, you're making too much noise after all! »

And Bella sat back down, forcefully, shutting Hermione up again.

« By the way, your clit is fucking hard, Granger! Pansy, come look at this, you'll love it »

Pansy was lazily being licked by Delicity while looking at the scene. She pushed away the blond, and came to see for herself what Bella was talking about.

« Touch it » said Bella.

Pansy ran her fingers on Hermione's erect clit.

« Oooh yes. That is perfect, perfect. Get ready Granger, I will suck you dry »

The Slytherin took the clit inside her mouth. One, two, three succions was all it took for Hermione. Short spurts of cum came out of her pussy, as her body trembled uncontrollably, and then finally her ass came back down to rest on the soft, wet carpet.


	6. A Kiss Goodbye

« I have to admit you were the perfect little sex toy, Granger. I have really enjoyed you. I'm sure you had fun too, didn't you? » said Pansy.

Hermione was still laying on the floor, panting. Pansy stood over her, her feet on each side of the Gryffindor's body.

« Didn't you? » she repeated. She kicked her arm lightly with her foot.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at Pansy. « I did » she said hazily. All the other girls laughed.

« But I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye now. Unfortunately, we have rather… important obligations.» She looked at her friends with a stern face. The Slytherins nodded in agreement.

Pansy squatted over Hermione's face.

« Now Granger, why don't you give my pussy a little kiss goodbye, and then you're good to go? »

Hermione raised herself up and pressed her mouth on the ever-dripping pussy above her.

« Mmmmh. Thank you, Granger. Now be on your way! » Pansy raised her wand and the Gryffindor's body rose up in the air, for the second time that day.

« Take a last look, girls »

Pansy flicked her wand and Hermione's body started to spin, and then was turned upside down. Pansy was making her breasts and ass jiggle, and her legs open. She was putting on display every inch of the Gryffindor's body to the other girls, who started cheering.

Then Pansy flew Hermione's body all the way to the door, which opened itself.

« Bye Granger, you were such a nice fuck » said Bella with a wink.

Hermione fell down on her knees on the cold floor of the dungeon. The door shut behind her, and disappeared. Her clothes fell out of nowhere on top of her head.

It took her some time to come to her senses. Slowly she reached for her robes, and wiped her face with them before putting them on. She couldn't find her panties. She laced her shoes and walked in the dark corridors in the direction to the Great Hall.

She was having trouble walking. Not because she was hurt, because because her pussy lips were so engorged they were huge. She had to keep her legs a little appart not to feel discomfort, and it made her walk funny. Some first year Slytherins laughed at her.

Hermione didn't care. As she walked her way up to the Great Hall, she was only thinking of one thing : she had managed not to tell Pansy the reason she was in the dungeons in the first place. And she had gotten a really good fuck out of it.


	7. Blackmail

It had been a few days since Hermione had been in the Slytherin common room, and since then she hadn't been able to think about anything else.

She didn't even care about the fact that Professor McGonagall was disappointed in her. The Professor had asked Hermione to get some information for the Order about Pansy and Malfoy's whereabouts, and the least you could say was that she had failed.

Hermione didn't even know what the two Slytherins were suspected of, and it made it harder for her to know what would be relevant for the Order. Certainly not being fucked by Pansy and her friends, though, that should be kept secret. She had told the McGonagall that some seventh year Slytherin had attacked her behind her back when he found her wandering in the dungeons. The Professor had sighed, but thanked her for trying anyway.

Yet Hermione was scared that McGonagall would suspect something. Malagda and Delicity were showing extremely excitement whenever they saw her, and it was especially obvious during the Transfiguration class they shared together. They would wink at her in class, and then giggle together. Once, Delicity had even asked McGonagall if she could practice her hand movements with Hermione, because the Gryffindor was always so willful to help a girl in need.

« I could use her and her skills, Professor » she had said.

The Head of Gryffindor had looked interrogatively at Hermione, and then had shrugged.

Pansy, Scarlett and Bella were also in that class, but they were more discreet. All they were doing was looking intently at Hermione from the other side of the room, like she was a prey.

Transfiguration class was actually about to begin, as Hermione rushed into the room. She sat at an empty table, and immediately after Scarlett and Bella took a seat on each side of her.

« Hello Granger! What's up? » said Bella.

« We have a little gift for you! » added Scarlett. She took what appeared to be piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Hermione.

As she looked at it, the Gryffindor gasped. It was a picture. Of her. Floating in the air, naked, with a banana buried in her pussy. It had probably been taken right after she had had an orgasm, because her thighs were dripping with juice, her eyes were hazed and a weird smile was on her lips.

« Today we will begin transfiguring food. You will each take five fruits from these baskets and start practicing the following spells... » announced McGonagall.

Hermione was barely listening. « Have you… Have you showed this to anyone? » she asked the two Slytherins next to her.

« Only to our closest friends, Granger, don't worry. » laughed Scarlett.

« They think it is very tasteful » added Bella.

« And we told them it was indeed! »

Hermione's face was burning as she got up to get in line for the fruit baskets.

« Look at that banana. Maybe we could show this picture to McGonagall and suggest she uses you as the fruit basket for next class » said Scarlett as she followed her. « What do you think, Bella? »

« Granger would make a wonderful vending machine, if you ask me. We could press her little clitty and she would be popping fruits out of her every holes! ».

It was not Bella who answered, but another voice behind them in the line.

Pansy. She was grinning widely. She pressed her breasts on Hermione's back, and spoke in her ear.

« How do you like my picture, slut? I had it framed, you know, and I hung it above my bed. The girls in my dormitory just love it! I enjoy it too, it takes me back, you see. The banana squirting. Merlin, that was good times!»

« Stop showing it to everyone, Pansy! We could get expelled! » whispered Hermione as she turned to face Pansy. Her face was red and she was trembling.

« Calm down, Granger. _You_ would be expelled for sure… But it doesn't need to happen. »

« Are you trying to blackmail me? »

« Is that what you think of me? After the pleasure I've given you not even a week ago? » Pansy took the picture from Hermione's hand and showed it to her again.

« Look at yourself, all blissful and well fucked. Trust me, you haven't seen my evil side. Yet. »

Pansy left the line and approached McGonagall's desk.

« Professor, can I talk to you please? »

Hermione rushed behind her as fast as she could, and grabbed Pansy's arm, pulling her away.

« It's okay Pansy, don't bother Professor McGonagall with this! I will of course help you with that transfiguration assignment you don't understand. Sorry Professor, we'll get back in line » The Gryffindor attempted to smile at McGonagall and pulled on Pansy's arm once again.

« But Hermione, you said you were too busy! » exclaimed Pansy in a mock voice.

« It's fine, it's fine! »

« Well, I don't know, I wouldn't want to be too much trouble »

« I will help you with _anything _you need_._ » firmly said Hermione. « Now let's get back in line! »

« Oh thank you Hermione, you are wonderful! »

Pansy jumped in the Gryffindor's arms, and as she did she lightly squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

« It's really nothing, Pansy. » said Hermione, pushing her away. Pansy smiled gratefully and then merrily walked away, still in character.

McGonagall looked puzzled. As Hermione attempted to follow the Slytherin, she stopped her.

« Miss Granger, stay with me for a minute please. You look flushed. What is going on with you? »

« Everything's fine, Professor, it's just… » She added in a lower voice « It's all part of my plan, you know, I'm trying to get closer to her. It's actually working pretty well. »

« If you say so, Miss Granger. But be careful, I really don't like it when Miss Parkinson shows that much enthusiasm. Don't go too far or you'll be in over your head. »

Hermione smiled and nodded, but deep down she knew she already was.


	8. Strawberries

Hermione was back at her table, still accompanied by Scarlett and Bella.

« So, what do you want from me? » whispered the Gryffindor. She was scared of the answer she would get. After all, these girls had shown themselves to be… creative.

« Well, we would like you to distract Snape next Wednesday » said Bella.

« What?! Why? »

« We need the dungeons to be clear on that night. That's all you need to know »

« And.. how am I supposed to do that? Snape hates me! »

« I don't know, lure him somewhere, be clever like you're supposed to be! Pansy said she had some ideas though, she'll tell you about it soon enough ».

« Is… is that it? »

« Yes that's it! What did you think? »

« I think she's disappointed because she thought we'd lick her little cunt again » laughed Scarlett.

« I'm not, I just thought.. you would ask something more… It doesn't matter. » mumbled Hermione.

« Oh, but don't think it's going to be simple! Snape's really not easy going. You have to promise you will really commit. »

« O.. Okay »

« Do you promise? »

Scarlett took the picture on the desk and started raising her hand for McGonagall.

« Yes! Yes, I promise! »

« Good girl, Granger. Now how do I transform these strawberries into corn? »

Hermione's breathing calmed down. Fine, she would figure out a way to get Snape out of the way. Maybe being part of the Slytherins' schemes would even help her on the task McGonagall had given her. It would all be fine.

Suddenly, Hermione's pussy felt cool. She realized her panties had disappeared. She panicked for a second and then she heard Malagda and Delicity giggling behind her.

She turned to them « What are you doing? You stupid little…. »

« Miss Granger! Pay attention please! » interrupted McGonagall. « Now, the key to transform this mango, Mr. Finnigan, is to hold your wand like you would hold a drum stick… »

« Open your legs, Granger, we need access » whispered Malagda behind her. « Imperio! »

Hermione suddenly felt really warm, and her legs spread open against her will, until her thighs were touching Bella's and Scarlett's.

« My, my, Granger! Are you being a little slut again? »

Hermione turned angrily to the two giggling girls behind her again. Before she started to speak, she noticed, floating in the air in front of her eyes, a strawberry. The fruit started moving, and flew under her chair. Before she realized it, it had entered her pussy. She let out a little scream of surprise.

She wanted to remove it, but the Imperius charm was still on her and her arms wouldn't leave the table.

She could feel the strawberry move up and down her vagina, spinning on itself.

She started panting.

« What the fuck are you two doing to her ? » asked Bella to Malagda and Delicity.

« We put a little strawberry in her little pussy »

Scarlett bursted out laughing.

« Miss Manning! Will you please calm down! » erupted McGonagall.

« Yes, Professor, I'm sorry. Hermione is just being silly »

McGonagall frowned on Hermione.

« Pick up your wand, Mis Granger, I remind you that you are supposed to practice the art of transfiguration, not put on a show of yourself! »

Wet sounds could now be heard from under the table. Hermione's pussy was getting juiced up. And her breath was getting sharper.

« Oh she's putting on a show alright » murmured Scarlett.

She put her hand on the Gryffindor's thigh, and caressed it, moving upwards until she reached her hole. She slid two fingers inside, and probed the strawberry.

« Merlin, it really is in there! » She pushed the fruit further in. « Let shove a second one! »

She took one of her own strawberries and pushed it inside Hermione.

« Oh I know we've done the fruit stuff to you before, but this is just awesome! » Scarlett looked ecstatic. Her face was flushed and her eyes were a little crazy. « Do you think another one would fit? Bella, try it! »

Bella reached for the strawberries and inserted one too. « I think she's full now »

« Oh, you're too tight, Hermione! We'll have to work on that later. »

Malagda whispered something behind her, and Hermione felt the three strawberries spinning and turning inside her. She squirmed.

« It feels good, doesn't it whore? » said Delicity.

Bella giggled. « There's like a little puddle on her chair, it's so cute »

« I think we should try Pansy's vending machine idea! » proposed Scarlett. She started rubbing Hermione's clit under the table.

« Come on, Granger, pop me one little snack, would you? One slippery snack out of your cunt »

Bella's positioned her hand under Hermione's hole, ready to receive the fruits. She started massaging her asshole at the same time.

The Gryffindor's body was slightly shaking. She knew she would come any minute, and that she should act quickly, before it happened.

She clenched her vagina as hard as she could and one by one, the strawberries slid out of her into Bella's hand.

« Scarlett, check out the thick cream covering them. God I'm so fucking turned on!»

Scarlett took one of the strawberries in her hand, and moaned quietly. She started rubbing it on Hermione's clit. « Give me a little more, Granger, drip a little more on it »

Hermione groaned. Thank God the class was being so noisy while trying to transfigure their fruits, or she would have been heard.

« I think we should make her _eat_ them »

« Oh fuck yes! »

Bella dropped Hermione's quill under the table.

« Oh I'm so sorry, Hermione! » she exclaimed. « Why don't you get down on your knees and pick it up? » she added in a lower voice.

Hermione did as she was told. « What a submissive slut » commented Scarlett. As soon as she was under the table, a cream-coated strawberry was shoved into her mouth. The Gryffindor started chewing. It actually tasted good, she thought. She could see Malagda and Delicity waving at her from the table behind, grinning.

« That's it, girl, savor it »

Bella put a second strawberry in her mouth. And then the third one. It was too much. A red puree was dripping on her chin. She swallowed as much as she could.

« Stick out your tongue. Show me how you ate it all. »

Bella seized the Gryffindor's tongue with her fingers, and inspected her mouth.

« Good girl, you make me want to…»

« WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Miss Granger! What are you doing on the floor!?»

McGonagall was walking towards them in long, angry strides.

Hermione stood up in a hurry, and banged her head under the table.

« Ouch! »

She emerged from under it, strawberry juice on her face, and tried to sit back on her chair with dignity.

« I'm… i'm sorry, Professor. I dropped my quill »

« And how long can it possibly take to pick up a quill, Miss Granger? »

« I.. I don't know… I just couldn't find it immediately » she mumbled.

Pansy, on the other side of the room, sniggered.

« Miss Granger, since you have disrupted the class twice today, I feel obligated to remove 50 points from Gryffindor. Now if you three could please all focus and get back to work! »

« Professor! » exclaimed Scarlett.

« What is it, Miss Manning? » said an exasperated McGonagall.

« Professor, I can't go back to work. Hermione ate all my strawberries! »


End file.
